poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Shipful of Shivers
Plot Ash and his friends come across Moro Island and eat at the Pokémon Center. Afterwards, they call Professor Oak, who informs them about the discovery of a 300-year-old official Orange League Winner's Trophy. They decide to go to the museum the following day and to take a look. Meanwhile, Team Rocket breaks into the museum and steals the trophy. During the escape, James accidentally falls and leaves his shape holding the trophy on the ground. When the group gets to the museum, they learn from Officer Jenny that the trophy has been stolen. A pair of footprints and the shape in the mud of the thief holding the trophy are the only clues. Ash, Misty, and Tracey decide to investigate. Not far from there, they find Team Rocket behind some bushes, mentioning their mischief during the previous night. Ash and his friends begin chasing them, but Team Rocket escapes using a Seadra-shaped boat. Ash's group gets on Lapras and continues the chase. Suddenly, a thick fog catches Team Rocket, who eventually find an abandoned ship. They decide to use it as a hideaway, but a ghost appears just behind them. Scared, they try to run away, but the ship is in a poor condition and they fall through the floor to a lower level. Two ghosts begin harassing them and take the trophy from James's bag. After that, the two ghosts attack Team Rocket and haul them off. Ash and his friends find the ship and notice the Seadra-shaped boat is empty next to it. As they get on the ship, Misty starts shivering and Togepi falls into a hole in the floor. The gang starts looking for Togepi; when they finally find it, it is playing with the two ghosts in one of the cabins, and the Orange League trophy is lying on a bedside table. Ash sends out Bulbasaur, but it realizes the ghosts are playing with Togepi, not frightening it. Misty calls out Staryu, who uncovers the true identity of the ghosts behind the sheets: Gastly and Haunter. Ash and his friends say they want the trophy, but Gastly and Haunter refuse to hand it over. Team Rocket gets to the cabin and starts fighting the ghosts to get the trophy back, but they are unsuccessful and faint. Haunter takes control of Meowth and makes it relay the history of the two ghosts. Meanwhile, Gastly creates an illusion to show with images of what Haunter was talking about. Three centuries before, the Gastly and Haunter's Trainer was the captain of the ship. He was a well-known Pokémon Trainer and managed to win the Orange League, with the ancient trophy on the bedside table belonging to him. However, a storm put an end to his life and the ship sank. Gastly and Haunter had been watching over their master's trophy for three centuries until some weeks before, when a group of researchers found the sunken ship and took the trophy away. They drove the ship to surface again so they could recover it. When Haunter finishes talking, Meowth wakes up Jessie and James, and they try to fight the ghosts again. Once more, they are blasted off. Ash and his friends understand the Pokémon's loyalty to their master even 300 years after and respect their decision. They say goodbye to Gastly and Haunter, who take the ship to the sky and depart for an unknown location. Major Events * Ash learns that he needs four Badges in order to enter the Orange League. * Ash and his friends learn about the history of the Orange League. * James's Victreebel is revealed to know Razor Leaf. * Jessie's Arbok is revealed to know Tackle.